Adventures Occur Anywhere
by Icee67
Summary: Small stories too short to be their own in this little side-story, various humorous moments of the famous A-Team. Full summary inside! Please read the summary! NOT a slash! Just the family relationship of the team! Adventure 6 is up!
1. 1: Treading the Air

**A/N: Hi! This is going to be my On-The-Side story, where I originally write it on paper during the times I'm not at a computer then type the next chapter up and put it on here!**

**Basically, this is the misadventures and entertaining moments in time of the A-Team. Little tidbits much too short to be their own story, but all the same a unique one. I can't tell you how long it will be, quite a few chapters just purely for entertainment and something you can count on if I haven't updated my others in a while. **

**Well, here's the first chapter, and trust me, the others will be much more funny and exciting! **

**I do not own the A-Team!  
**

There was a commotion coming from the lalrge exercise room. Hannibal pulled the doors open and the stench of sweat and B.O. smacked him in the face. Soldiers saluted him as he passed and he gave them a smile, nodding. But his smiles deplete as he nears the treadmills.

Two sweaty men are standing on either side of the ledge of the middle treadmill. Face and Murdock glanced down, watching the treadmill as it runs on its highest speed. They meet eyes, both smirking. Hannibal comes a little bit closer.

"No, you do it." Murdock dared. Face shook his head. "I dare _you_. You go in it." He says to the Captain. They both fall quiet, pondering. Finally Murdock groans. "Fine! I'll do it, but I'm suing you if I get killed." He grumbles. As Hannibal watches, thinking he he really ought to go stop his pilot, Murdock lifts his foot then pulls it back. "Move over a little, Face." He commands and Face scoots down the ledge a little.

Murdock bites down on his bottom lip and reaches his other hand out to grab the other arm attached to the treadmill then slides off the ledge so he is in the air, a foot above the tread. He sucks in some air, then lowers himself.

Now, everyone in the military knows Murdock could fly. But they had only seen him fly, in a machine. As soon as his feet hit the tread, he shot backwards with a quite amazing speed. But he didn't stop immediately. Everyone dove out of the way as he flew past, and he finally landed. In the rack.

Dumbbells and weights fell down all around him, barely missing him. He sat against the up-turned bench and suddenly the bar rolled and fell. It got caught by the spotting arms, just above his stomach and lap. His eyes are wide, his breathing excelled. Face got to him first, shoving the bar out of the way and kneeling beside his friend.

"Man, are you okay?" He asked, feeling the back of Murdock's head where it had hit the bench. "That...was...AWESOME!" Murdock exclaimed, grinning. Face's fingers came back bloody and Hannibal comes to his side. "We better get you to Medical, Captain." He helped him up and they held his arms as the trio left the building. B.A. met up with them and Face told him what had happened.

He shook his head. "Crazy ass foo'."

"It was so fun! Face, you gotta go and try that. Hey, I'm gonna do it again tomorrow!" Murdock was chattering.

Face half-smiled. "Only you, Murdock. Only you." He used his other arm to ruffle the top of Murdock's head where it was not bleeding and Murdock bumped shoulders with him, his eyes gleaming with a maniac light. B.A. rolled his eyes, and Hannibal opened the door to Medical, having one of those moments when he was thankful for his team.


	2. 2: When In Rome

**When In Rome...**

Alright, we'll go look around. But not for very long, Face." Hannibal instructed B.A. to pull into the parking lot of a very nice-looking antique shop. They got out of the van, stretching from the long morning of driving. As they walked to the entrance, Hannibal put a hand on Murdock's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Now Captain, there are very old and very breakable items in this store," He began. "And these people will be very upset if anything gets broken. So please, keep your energy level down and _do not_ touch anything. Copy?"

Murdock nodded. "Copy, Bossman."

As they went through the door, Hannibal murmured to B.A., "Keep an eye on him." Then he went to to the army section. Face headed to the stairs and Murdock looked around, starting to walk slowly to the aviation section. Grunting, B.A. trailed him with much less enthusiasm. The pilot stopped to gape at a WW1 Fighter pilot helmet. His eyes seemed to be glowing, but B.A. could not see how special the helmet was. He grumbled to himself before turning to wander a few paces away.

The crazy man seemed enticed enough to keep his calm. B.A. examined a very old telephone before looking back to where Murdock was. Or, where he was _supposed_ to be. The Captain was nowhere to be seem.

Swearing, the bigger man hurried past the display, not noticing the missing helmet. He speed-walked down the many sections, hoping he wouldn't run into Hannibal or Face. Once in the very far back of the store, he took a moment to think through a plan when someone suddenly came landing down on his shoulders. As B.A. spun sharply around, the lanky pilot fell off and hit the floor, rolling right into one of the display cases.

It tipped away from Murdock, who lay on his side, his eyes wide as he watched. B.A. dove for it a second too late and it crashed to the floor, the bottom swinging up to kick Murdock in the face. He tumbled backwards and B.A. fell forwards beside the broken case. Inside was some old silverware and dishes. Murdock slowly sat up, the helmet crooked on his head, his eye bruised.

"Careful. There's glass everywhere and I ain't cleanin' your hands out later." B.A. warned, getting to his knees.

Murdock had a grin spreading slowly across his face. "Sweet."

"Not sweet, you crazy fool!" B.A. glanced all around. "Bad. You're gonna get me and yourself into trouble now."

Murdock shrugged. "Well, when in Rome..." And he got to his feet, knocked the opposite shelf over and let out a wild Indian yell.

The staff had heard the commotion but were too afraid to actually go see what was happening. As soon as they decided they better go, three men appeared, dragging another man with them. Murdock had a maniac quirk in his grin as they hauled him to the door, looking very much in a desperate hurry. But as soon as they passed the desk, five dollar coins were flipped onto the desk and the WW1 helmet was still on the Captain's head.


	3. 3: Hang With Me and My Gang

**3. Hang With Me and My Gang**

Face clutched at Hannibal's leg as tightly as he could. B.A. had one hand grabbing Face's left ankle and the other hand wrapped around an upside down Murdock's right ankle. Hannibal's arms were high above his head, holding onto the fat rope that had been thrown and caught on the top of the cliff.

Only moments before, the energetic pilot had been instructed to climb up the three men and get to the top to pull them up. He was on Face's shoulders when he fell.

Face had yelled his name, B.A. had reached out in the nick of time to save Murdock's crazy behind. He had got hold on his ankle and now Murdock hung, his arms dangling past his head. He was just glad he had been wearing a Aviator helmet and not his Airborne hat when the helmet fell off his head.

"So," Face put in. "Now what?"

They all looked up at Hannibal. "Let's take an inventory. B.A.?" He asked. "Barely hangin' on. But my hand's gettin' sweaty and I don't wanna let the fool fall...right now." the lower man replied in a strained voice.

Hannibal nodded, his face contorted as he used all his strength to keep hold. "Just keep holding on. Don't let him fall." His voice grew louder as he called down to Murdock, "And you, Captain?"

"Oh ya know, just hanging out. My head's poundin'. I don't think I can stand this for very much longer." He yelled up, using his hands to lift his head up.

"Keep doing that!" Hannibal told him. "That's not exactly a _safe_ position, being upside down."

Face had been examining the area for a solution and seemed to find some. "Murdock! Twist your body so you're facing the cliff."

The Captain gave him a blank stare then tried to turn to the cliff. B.A. struggled to keep hold as Murdock's leg shifted about. He felt Murdock's pants leg riding up and slid his hand around to let it fall, tightening his grab on the pilot's bare ankle.

"Guys," Murdock's voice carried up. "Just wanted to let you know, ever since I've met y'all, my world's been turned upside down." He snickered.

Face shook his head, feeling Hannibal slip ever so slightly down the rope. "No wait! Turn back out," He commanded and Murdock did as told. "Good. Now start doing sit-ups!"

The team was shooting Face strange looks as he looked only at Murdock. The Captain did a measly sit-up, or more of a crunch, wincing. B.A.'s grip tightened on Face's leg as the movement made him slip a little.

"Get up higher! Up high enough to reach B.A.'s arm."

His abs getting sore, Murdock kept doing mid-air sit-ups as best as he could, very slowly getting up higher each time. Finally his hand brushed B.A.'s right arm, the one holding his ankle. When he went up again, his fingers wrapped around B.A.'s forearm and Face blew out the breath he had no clue he had been holding.

"B.A., release his leg." The big man hesitantly let Murdock's ankle fall and the pilot swung back, his hand tight on B.A.'s arm. B.A. flexed that arm, opening his hand and Murdock brought his other arm to lock hands with B.A.

Face grinned. They were already a step ahead of his plan. Somewhere above Hannibal's head, there was a loud snap.

"Uh, Face..." He met eyes with the conman and they were all falling.

But they never landed, on the ground. Hannibal's eyes cracked open a little bit as soon as the men's screams cut off. He was stuck laying across a large branch. Face was dangling in the air, the hood of his jacket caught caught on a tree branch. B.A. had hold of a large branch near Face. And below all of them, a thick branch had got itself stuck inside the back of Murdock's cargo pants, causing him to hang bent at the waist, looking amused. His 'Star Trek' boxers stood out in the green and brown of the large tree.

"Uh huh," Hannibal cleared his throat. "At least we landed...safely."

And the team broke into laughter, taking in Hannibal trying to stay on his branch, B.A.'s legs kicking wildly, Face looking helplessly ridiculous and Murdock hanging like a monkey. "We should climb down." B.A. suggested.

They agreed, but Face held out his hands for help. As B.A. got his hood free, Hannibal turned and suddenly hit the grass, sprawled on his stomach.

Together Face and B.a. shook Murdock loose and he landed horizontal across Hannibal, who gasped at the sudden weight, but smiled a little when Face and B.A. landed on their feet. He propped his head on his hand, feeling Murdock do the same.

"Well, I love it when a plan...comes together." He sighed.

"Let's do it again!"

"Sure, and this time, I'm gonna let ya fall. Fool."

**A/N: I guess Hannibal must be VERY strong to keep hold with those three men hanging on like that haha. I couldn't really think of a picture perfect way to describe Murdock hanging from the branch, but basically the branch is in his pants, below the waistband on the backside. Hey, Murdock's gotta land in some kind of funny way. Reviews PLEASE! :)**


	4. 4: Listen to Your Captain

**4. Listen to Your Captain**

"How come nobody eva listens to me?" B.A. yelled through the exchange of gunshots. He was sitting on the hard ground against a large armored van. Beside him, Murdock was loading his gun. "Welcome to my world." He said, grinning. "Murdock, anybody that goes into world, ain't eva findin' their way out." B.A. peeked under the truck, watching feet run every which way. Neither of the two knew where Hannibal or Face was.

"I ain't sittin' here all night," Bosco grumbled. "Blow up somethin' so we can run for it."

Murdock raised his eyebrows. "Hannibal said to stay put."

A string of bullets hit along the truck and they both froze. "If Hannibal wants to see us alive again, then we're gonna be movin'." B.A. reached for his gun but Murdock kicked it away. "Fool!" The bigger man bent forwards, then looked back. Murdock peeked around the truck, the gun in his hands shifting. B.A.'s eyes were locked on the barrel, wondering the best way to get the gun.

When the pilot turned back around, he noticed how B.A. was staring at his gun and shook his head. "B.A., don't you even _dare_-"

Bosco dove on top of Murdock, wresting the gun out of his hands. Murdock snapped from side to side, holding onto the gun as tightly as possible. Let go, Murdock! B.A. yanked on the gun. Murdock brought his knees up and tried to kick B.A. off, without the gun.

But he was not as strong as the larger man and B.A. sat up with the large fun, glaring at Murdock as he lay propped on his elbows. "I win."

Murdock stuck his tongue out, sitting up straight. You won't be saying that if you don't put the gun down. He warned B.A., speaking slowly.

However B.A. ignored him, getting high on his knees and pointing the gun over the hood of the van. He looked through the scope and as soon as he had the target, he pulled the trigger. There was a very loud boom and everyone's heads turned to the van. Then they all fired.

B.A. fell back next to Murdock, who was covering his head. "I told you! I _told_ you! You're gonna get us killed!" He was yelling, his voice pitched higher than normal. B.A. growled, cursing the Captain for being right. Instead of staying, B.A. reached over to pulled Murdock's hands away from his ears when the truck caught fire.

Oh my God! Oh my God! Murdock was screaming, being pulled away by Bosco. Why don't _you_ ever listen to _me_?" The pilot fired at B.A. before snatching the gun away and aiming for the crowd that was firing at them. B.A. stepped back as Murdock fired.

There was another big explosion where he had fired and B.A. grabbed Murdock's upper arm and they ran. The night was an abundance of explosions and fireworks. Murdock let B.A. lead the way, feeling bullets skim past his arms and legs. When Bosco ducked, Murdock followed suit.

Until B.A. took a bullet to the calf and collapsed, clutching his leg. "Get up, Bosco! You can get help if you come with me!" The pilot shouted, standing a few feet away.

"Just go, Murdock! Save yourself and the others." B.A. objected through his teeth.

We are Soldiers of Fortune for God sakes, Murdock squatted in front of B.A. Soldiers of Fortune live forever. You time, and my time, has not come yet! And he grabbed B.A.'s shoulders and hauled him up. Together, they got to safety and the team. Medics came right to B.A.

Why'd ya do it? He asked Murdock. The pilot smirked. So now you'll owe me. You cannot be mean to me for a whole month. B.A, growled as Murdock took a drink of water. 'Sides, we're family, and that's what families do.

As he said this, Face put his arm on Murdock's shoulders and Hannibal rested his hand on B.A.'s shoulder.


	5. 5: And Hannibal's White Hair

**5. And Hannibal's White Hair**

"We're lost." Face threw the map down. Hannibal shook his head. "B.A. knows we're out here." He said to Face.

They had been for almost a day now. The conman faced on side of the Iraq desert angrily. A large sand mountain rose not too far off. "If he can locate us. There's miles of nothing!" He threw his arms up. "Let's start heading west. We're bound to run into something." Hannibal suggested, waving Face forwards.

"Yeah and since we're American, they'll kill us." He raised his eyebrows at his CO. "Great plan, Boss."

But he was ignored. Hannibal went on along the blowing sand, not glancing back. Cursing, Face trudged after. They trekked in silence, knowing there is the threat of possible spies anywhere in the desert with weapons. The sun beat down harder, causing sweat to trickle down the men's face and necks. Face swallowed his sticky saliva, knowing better than to whine. But still...

"Are we there yet?" His voice cut through the silence. Hannibal glared at him. "Are we there _yet_?" face asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd brought _Murdock_ along with me. My, how you've changed, Captain!" Hannibal's words dripped heavily of sarcasm.

Face shot him a mean look before focusing on the horizon ahead. Then he asked, "Are you glad you're not with Murdock?"

Hannibal chuckled, moping his forehead with his sleeve. "Oh, Face. I'd rather be along back at the base. If you're asking me to choose between the three of you boys, then I'll leave _you_ out purposely."

"Thanks." Face grumbled. "Hey, a father can't choose between his sons." Hannibal clarified then after a pause. "But I'd rather be stuck with B.A."

As Face turned and smacked his arm, Hannibal laughed loudly. "B.A. would take the situation seriously. And heaven forbid you and Murdock ever get stuck. You both would wind up blowing everything up. Including yourselves." Hannibal defended himself.

"Well I'll be sure to mention to Murdock that we will not ever get stranded together. Or B.A. and Murdock." Face snorted. "B.A.'d kill him before help arrived."

The both laughed but a distant sound hushed them. It was the sound of rotors in motion, and as they turned, Face reached for his rifle. "Could be an enemy," He muttered.

The helicopter was coming to them. Hannibal also pulled out his gun, squinting up at the flying machine. It held two people and they realized it was a rescue chopper for them. The army had sent out rescues, they noticed as three more helicopters surrounded the one that was landing. As the two started for the chopper, the pilot threw his headset off and climbed back to open the back door. Then he looked through his Aviators at the Co-Pilot, telling him an order then jumping down and running for Face and Hannibal.

"Oh my God, guys!" The pilot, Murdock, was yelling as he engulfed the two in hugs. "Me and B.A. were so dang worried! I thought y'all were dead! Morrison sent out a squad to search for ya." He told them as they got into the helicopter.

"How'd you know it was really us?" Face wanted to know. Murdock pushed some buttons and got the helicopter in the air. "I saw Face doing that thing where he waves his hands around when he's angry. And Hannibal's white hair." He told them, grinning. He put his headset back on and spoke into the speaker at his lips, "Morrison, it's Murdock. I got 'em, we're coming back."


	6. 6: My China!

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for the delay on this one, I was caught up in my other stories. This chapter is kinda short and just silly. It's not supposed to be taken seriously, so just enjoy it's silliness haha! Review please! Thank you!**

**6. My China!  
**

Face wandered into the kitchen for a drink, wondering if this mission was a dud. Murdock was in there with a can of Budweiser and a bowl of Ravioli.

"Hey, buddy." Face greeted as he opened the fridge.

"Heya. What'cha up to, Face?"

Face shrugged. "Nothing," He got out a water bottle and sat down opposite the pilot. He noticed an open book beside the bowl and tapped it. "What're you reading there?"

"Book about Amelia Earhart," Murdock told him. "She is awesome! I with I could've met her and flown with her."

The conman tilted his head. "Have they ever found her plane yet?"

Murdock shook his head, looking both upset and excited.

"Oh. Shame." Face murmured. He stood and got out a fork, going back to the table and taking a bite of the ravioli. "Hey! Facey, that's mine." Murdock chuckled.

Face chewed, shrugged, and took a swig of water. "I'll get'cha a bowl if you're that desperate." Murdock stated in an annoyed tone.

"No, I just wanted to bug you." Face raised his eyebrows and set his fork down. Murdock grabbed up the bowl and got to his feet. "Well I'm through." He said and turned to go to the sink when his foot tangled with his other foot and he went down. The bowl went flying across the kitchen. As the pilot hits the floor, the bowl smacked against the top cabinet, leaving a mess of the red sauce. It then hit the counter, let a whole other mess, rolled and fell to the floor. Three messes, all in a line.

Face sat, gawking, and Murdock was frozen on the floor. Hannibal was very proud of his house, it had been in his family for generations. He had specifically informed the team that any mess making will happen outside and outside only. The two were as quiet as the dead, then-

"Oh shit! Oh my God! What do we do?" Face shot out of the chair in a blur.

Murdock got to his knees, crawling over to the cracked bowl on the floor. "Get a towel! And hurry!" He ordered.

While Face sprinted from the room, Murdock lifted the bowl up and held it over the sink. Face came back with a blanket in his hands. "That's not a towel!" Murdock screeched.

"It was all I could find. Now move!" Face started on the cabinet. "Put the bowl down and help me."

Murdock let the bowl slip through his fingers and it shattered in the sink. Face froze, his eyes wide. The pilot had his shoulders hunched, his lips trembling, not believing he really just did that. "Oops." He whispered.

"Please, God. _Please_ tell me it was not the bowl," Face muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Murdock kneel at his side and rub at the white flooring. "Um, Face. It's staining."

The conman glared at his friend. He spoke through his teeth, "Then get, a, mop."

"On it!" Murdock got right up and dashed out of the room. He returned with a mop and floor soap. "Squirt it on the mess." Face said, standing back. The pilot held the bottle over the saucy mess and squeezed, but nothing came out. "Hmm," He held it up. "That's weird."

Face snatched it out of his hands and shook it, pointed at Murdock and squeezed. A long stream of white soap flew right into the pilot's face.

"Hey! It worked." Face grinned. Murdock growled and sprung at Face, knocking him onto his back. The bottle got in between the two and pretty soon floor soap layered the entire kitchen. And when Face got Murdock in a headlock, laughing, there was the furious intake of breath in the doorway.

They both looked up and saw Hannibal glaring down at them while B.A. hid his mouth behind his hand.

Face and Murdock looked at each other, faces falling helplessly as they clutched each other's shoulders, knowing they were in trouble. "Aw man..."


End file.
